A Brother's suprise
by kelly.gibbs.7165
Summary: ok this is an update of the fanfic I got an beta for it I want to say thank you to smush68 for helping me Tony DiNozzo return from the military academy surprising his 13 year old sister Kelly Gibbs when she was in middle school but she didnt know that she was getting a surprise from her brother but soon after he surprised his sister he surprise their father


Kelly was in middle school doing some class work, when she heard her teacher announce that there was an assembly today. Wondering what kind of assembly it is, she sighed, looking down at the shirt that she was wearing. It was one of her older brother's USMC shirts. She missed her big brother. He hasn't been home much since he'd been at the Military Academy. Kelly got up from her desk and grabbed her sweatshirt, walking out with her friends to the gym. Sitting on one of the benches, she put on the sweatshirt and fixed her hair,waiting for the assembly to start.

Tony DiNozzo, Kelly's big brother, stood in the gym teacher's office in his military dress uniform. It had been his own idea to surprise Kelly, but he hadn't planned something so big - just popping up somewhere she happened to be, or waiting inside the door when she came home. Somehow he ended up here. Oh he didn't regret it - he couldn't wait to see her reaction. He hadn't seen her much over the last few years - a weekend on holidays maybe. He'd faced big opponents on the football field and other sports, and during war game exercises. So why did the thought of seeing his little sister make him so nervous?

Kelly was wondering why the assembly wasn't starting yet-she was getting impatient of waiting. She had her dad's anger and his impatience Big Time, and she was getting bored waiting for it to start. The assembly started out as a school spirit assembly. Coaches got up and gave team-building speeches, the cheerleaders got out and did some echo cheers, cheering the school on. Some student awards were given out by the school principals. "And our last award this afternoon is going to Kelly Lynn Gibbs! Kelly, where are you...there you are! Come on down here!"

Kelly gulped when the principal called her name. She put her cell phone in her jeans pocket as she walked down to the principal. Looking at the students looking back at her, she was getting nervous standing in front of everyone. She looked at the principal and then at the teachers and saw them talking.

The adults talked among themselves for a minute, then the principal spoke nervously. "Uh, we're sorry, Kelly...the award is in Coach Smith's office, just one second, we'll have someone bring it out for you...just wait...right here..."

This was Tony's cue - he snuck out of the office and walked out into the gym carrying a wrapped present. "Someone forget something?"

Kelly looked over and saw Tony. She hadn't seen him in the last few years-she's grown taller, looking a lot like her dad and mom. She had tears falling down her cheeks. After not seeing him for all these years, all she could think was, he looks so different! "TONY!" She ran over to him crying as badly as she ever had since he'd left for the academy. All she could do was cry.

"Whoa!" His baby sister was growing up! She's so pretty! Tony dropped the present and grabbed her up in his arms, holding her tight, not even hearing the crowd clapping and cheering for them. He felt tears building in his eyes as he whispered her name over and over in her ear, telling her it was okay. She nodded a couple times in his arms, still crying.

She'd missed him so much! Kelly had his pillow in her room, slept with it every night ever since he left. She even cried while going to bed, she missed him so much. She just nodded in his arms, knowing everything was gonna be okay. She was happy that her brother was finally HOME!

Tony put Kelly down for one second to pick up the gift again, then picked her up off her feet. Kelly swung her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. Not being able to see too well, he let someone lead them out and back to the door. He put the present down again and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey kid...missed you so much!"

She was so happy to have her brother home, hoping it was for good. "I missed you so much Tony you have no idea how much!" Kelly was choking from crying so badly and she looked up at him with a sniffle and tried to smile through her tears.

He wiped her cheeks and hugged her again. "Not a bad assembly this time, huh?" he teased.

Kelly chuckled. "No, not at all Tony! This has to be the most awesomest assembly EVER!"

Tony picked her up again. "Lets go home, how about it brat?"

She shook her head and giggled. "Yeah, lets go home Tony! You missed out on a lot... WHOA! Why're you picking me up?" she squealed when her brother picked her up, laughing at the same time. Looking at her older brother, a smile came to her face at last.

"Cuz you're still my little sister and I can." He jogged out to the family car. "Think we should go surprise dad at work"? He gave his trademark smirk.

"Oh man! Dad will flip seeing you after all these years! He missed you probably more than I did!"

Tony smiled happily. "Will you help me get him"?

"Heck yeah I'll help you, Tony," she smirked at her brother.

"Okay, here's what we'll do. You go in, pretending something's wrong, and that you need him and someone from school wants to talk to him, they're on the way to the bullpen...think you can do that?"

"Can I do that?" She rolled her eyes at her brother. "Oh man, this gonna be good! I can see it now Tony!"


End file.
